FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,775B2 to Fu shows dynamic deformation of a mirror of a MEMS scanner. Dynamic deformation of a mirror degrades optical resolution and performance. U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,775B2 to Fu introduces mirror support attachment structures to reduce mirror dynamic deformation. The present invention introduces piezoelectric elements for suppressing mirror dynamic deformations.